Gorgon
Gorgon is the main antagonist of the 2013 computer-animated film Walking with Dinosaurs The 3D Movie (also known as Walking With Dinosaurs The Movie, Walking With Dinosaurs 3D, or just simply Walking With Dinosaurs). Biography Gorgon is an intelligent, dangerous, and menacing Gorgosaurus on the lookout for his next meal. He is determined to feed his extended family and uses whatever strategy he can to capture his prey. History Gorgon is first seen when Patchi and his brother, Scowler, get caught up in a huge fire when migrating with their herd to the feeding grounds. Gorgon attacks the two brothers while they are separated from their family and prepares to eat them when their father, Bulldust, who is also the leader of the herd, steps in to protect his sons and battles the evil dinosaur. After a fierce fight, Gorgon clamps his jaws down on Bulldust's neck, killing him. Later, Gorgon is shown catching a pterosaur to feed himself and his henchmen. He discovers Patchi alongside Juniper's herd and is given the right moment to attack. Gorgon and his thugs charge at the herd, causing them to run in fear. There is mayhem as Gorgon's henchmen separate the weak and young from the herd and prepare to kill them. Patchi, Juniper, and Scowler fall into a raging river and are swept away, but survive. In the final confrontation, years later, Gorgon and his henchmen ambush the herd once again. He turns on Scowler and attacks him, but before he can finish him off, Patchi rushes to the rescue. He head-butts the wicked dinosaur and, aided by Juniper, drive off his two thugs. Gorgon makes one final lunge in an attempt to kill Patchi, who, thinking of his father, brother, and girlfriend, charges at Gorgon, knocking out some of his teeth and breaking his right arm with the hole in his frill. Gorgon, in defeat, runs away into the forest never to be seen again. Millions of years later his skull is found by a palaeontologist named Zack, his niece Jade and nephew Ricky. Personality While Gorgon may comparable with instinctive predators, the only thing that made them different was his persistence in following a prey once he set his eyes on them had significant grudges against those whom fortunate enough to survive his grasp: This was shown when he see Patchi and his friends, he immediately charged his minions to attack them in spite of obstacles that set to deter them. Trivia *Gorgon is one of the many characters in Walking with Dinosaurs ''who doesn't speak. *Gorgon's goal is the same as Sharptooth's from ''The Land Before Time except Sharptooth wanted to get revenge on Littlefoot and also to survive while Gorgon just wanted to survive and feed himself and his pack. *Gorgon is sometimes thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film, with Scowler as the main antagonist (due to his controlling and overbearing attitude). However, Gorgon is still the main antagonist because he was more dangerous and had darker intentions than Scowler. On the other hand, while Scowler was still mean, abusive, and overbearing (especially to Patchi), he still cared about his brother deep down and eventually redeemed himself. Gorgon showed neither of those positive character traits towards Patchi. Category:Serial Killers Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Predator Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter